When He Calls
by Impulsive-Rose
Summary: Suze Simon's parents have split. She lives with her Mum who has a obsessive compulsive issue and her little brother David. Her Bff Gina is every guys dream. What will happen when she dials the wrong number and a certain hotty picks up? Will love evolve?
1. Blaming Gina

**Hey everyone For those who are reading my other story Never Letting Go I'm still finishing the chapter but i just had to get this new story up tonight I have had it saved on my comp for ages!!! At first it was just a random thing that I wrote for myself with different character names but i decided to edit it and post it for you lot cause I love my readers !!!! Its longer then any other chapter I have ever written In fact its longer then any homework assignment I've written !! Which is like amazing for me I guess I just got so into this story !!!!!!!!! so read, enjoy and review my lovelys !!!**

**Disclaimer: I Nicole aka Impulsive-Rose only own the story plot every thing else belongs to Meg Cabbot even Jesse :(**

_**Chapter One :**__Blaming Gina _

I'm late.

It's my first day at my first 'real' job and I'm going to be late.

It's all Gina's fault, yeah let someone else take the blame, considering it actually is her fault.

Who wanted to go out to Some randoms party last night? Not me.

Who wanted to get wasted and have some random stick his tongue down her throat? Not me.

And who was it who got beer all over her favorite top? Well... okay that was me but that was also Gina's fault.

Okay so now we have established who's fault it is that I slept through my alarm this morning, I now have to get ready in lightening speed.

I'm going to need a fucking miracle.

Where is my wallet? Oh My God. This is not happening.

I frantically searched my room and no wallet.

I made a very unladylike sound.

This is one of those rare occasions I wish I was a neat freak like my mother. Well... maybe not so much. You have not met my mother, she should come with a warning label.

Helen Simon -that's her name- actually cleans the vacuum after she has used that very vacuum to clean the house. See what I mean when I say neat freak, maybe that's why dad left her.

The stupid prick. Peter Simon, lawyer/lady's man, or as I prefer to call him, Dad. If there was an award for Worlds Best Father of The Year -which I think there actually is- he wouldn't get it, in fact he wouldn't even be nominated.

The only time my Little brother David and I get to see him is on our birthday's. Which is always such a treat. Yeah right.

Speaking of annoying little brothers, I can hear him running down the stairs and oh crap... heading for my room. I bolted across the room and aimed for the door but before I could even touch it David burst in.

David is Twelve by the way, he has cute sticky out ears and red hair. He is a child genius and one huge pain in the ass. He is constantly following me around and stating random facts. Sometimes I call him Doc behinds his back -as in the dwarf from snow white-. If I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure he sees me as some kind of roll model. ME!!! I don't know how I handle him sometimes but if anyone tries to hurt him they'll have me to answer to. Yeah thats right so don't mess with him.

"David get out!". Ignoring me he sat on the edge of my bed.

"David I mean it, GET OUT !". He rolled his eyes at me.

"Hey Suze, did you know Wolfs can eat 20 pounds of meat in a single sitting?"

"Grr, No but I'll eat you in a single sitting if you don't get out of my room RIGHT NOW!!!".

In the end I had no choice but to bundle the kid up, dump him outside my room and lock the door. Doc is super skinny and hardly weighs a thing. I hear him call me a vampire and stomp away, finally I could concentrate on the task at hand.

Finding my blasted wallet.

Think, Think. Where was the last place you had it. um.... I definitely had it yesterday when I went to get some DVDs out at the store. That doesn't help much. Um... what else did I do yesterday? I went to Gina's house before the party. That's IT! It's at Gina's.

Why is she always in some way involved when I have issues?

Don't get me wrong she is the best friend I could ever wish for but she can also be the biggest pain in my ass.

She's one of those cliché friends, -you know the kind- who is everything you want to be and more. In other words perfection.

She has beautiful copper-colored tendrils, that creates a four inch aura all around her head . She is petite, with big boobs and flawless features.

She is also the object of every guys affection.

If she was a super bitch I wouldn't be friends with her.

As it so happens shes not, a little outgoing and outspoken but never a bitch. Not to me anyways.

Gina has always been there for me. She stuck by me when my parents split and she stood up for me when Kelly Prescott told Bryce Martinson -whom I had a major crush on- that I was a slut because she was obsessed with him. The jokes on her though, we went out for three months in year 10 after that. Okay I admit it... I love Gina like a sister.

I'll have to call her. I snatched up my mobile and dialed. It rang out and it rang out.

Come on pick up, what could you be doing that's so important not to answer your phone?

Finally I heard the _Click_ on the other end and spoke before she could talk. As this was our custom way of greeting.

"Do you know what I did with my wallet Gina? I can't find it anywhere, I think I left it at your house before the party".

Silence.

"Ah Gina, ya there?"

Still no answer, I listened harder and if I wasn't mistaken there was laughter coming from the other end.

"Gina, whats going on?" I was getting annoyed.

I heard a cough and someone fumbling with the phone.

" Believe me if I had your wallet, you would know about it".

Oh My God. It wasn't Gina. It wasn't Gina at all. It was a guy with -might I say- a very sexy voice.

"Um... excuse me?" was all I could manage I was so dumbfounded.

" I think you have the wrong number, I don't know a Gina".

"Oh... well is your name Gina by any chance? That would make me feel like less of an idiot".

Did I just say that? What am I flirting with this guy?

Maybe.

Hey it's not against the law, he happens to have a very sexy voice.

He chuckled -a very attractive sound- "Sorry, can't help you there"

"Yeah, it was a long shot," I laughed " Have you seen a silver wallet then?".

I was having fun with this guy.

"Hmm... I have black and pink but no silver, sorry".

So this guy was a comedian "Oh well if you do happen to see one, remember there's a girl who is extremely late for her first day at work, looking for one"

"I promise to keep that in mind," he chuckled again."Okay well good luck then".

"Thanks and Sorry".

"No problem, bye" and with that he hanged up.

What just happened? That was really strange. Those kind of things never happen to me, they happen to people like Gina. Not to me, Green eyed, dark hair, plain features me.

I sighed and dialed Gina's number -checking it twice before pressing talk. While I was waiting for her to pick up I wondered what guy-with-sexy-voice would think of me if he actually met me.

He would most likely be interested for five seconds and drop me when a certain copper haired angel entered the room.

Like that would ever happen anyway.

I sighed again. This was so the story of my life.

As it so happens Gina did have my wallet. Typical. Now I had to go pick it up before work.

****

In the car my mum was ranting on about the state of my room and I zoned in and out of consciousness- not really- she could be dead boring some times. Finally we arrived! I hope not too late.

****

It's my first day of work at Pebble Beach Hotel and I'm already on a warning. Did I mention I blame Gina??? I think I might have. Caitlin is my snooty nosed bitch of a boss. She assigned me to babysitting. Ha. Babysitting, I cant even stand being in the same room with my little brother for 15 minutes let alone some random kid for the rest of the day. She handed me clipboard with my time table. I scanned down the list, okay first up some kid called Josefina De Silva. Hmm sounds exotic. Five minutes later I was knocking on the De Silva's door. I waited and waited but nothing.

"Hello," I called out "anybody home?".

No answer. I sighed and was about to give up when...

"Um excuse me, can I help you? This is my family's room." Oh. My. GOD!!! That voice ! It was the same sexy voice as before. My breath caught and I froze. I could feel a blush creep up my cheeks and I slowly turned around.

**K so thats all for now once I update my other story I will deffs update this one!!!!! hope you enjoy**

**xxxx (very) Impulsive Rose **


	2. Breathe, Hes only a total god

**Heyyyy I'm Back so in this chapter we meet JESSE!!!!!!!!! WOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Scream girls scream and any guys who like guys SCREAMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**ONE thing I hope Suze doesn't come off to shallow in this chapter it's just that Jesse totally blows her mind in this sooo read on good people...**

_**CHAPTER TWO: Breathe, Hes only a total god** _

Oh god. What if he realized who I was?

What if he wasn't as sexy as his voice suggested?

Why am I freaking out?

So what if I made a complete idiot of myself on the phone.

Oh god I had made a complete idiot of myself on the phone.

My cheeks flared as I slowly turned around. Deep breath it will be okay. Okay the moment of truth.

OH MY GOD!!! I was so very very very wrong. He wasn't as sexy as his voice suggested.

He was sexier!!!

If that's even possible, it was as if he had stepped out of every girls fantasy's and into my reality. He is what gods were made of. I swear if I was in a 18th century novel I would have fainted by now -twice possibly... no definitely.

His skin had the whole natural tan thing going and his crisp black hair curled perfectly at the nape of his neck. I wanted to run my hands through it so badly. Oh... and his lips, talk about goosebumps, they looked so soft and full and they were turned up in a heart-breaking grin.

His eyelashes were longer then mine but I could only remain jealous for a moment as I lost myself in his inviting deep brown eyes.

Wait, hold up, what am I doing? You can't just ogle a guy for what seems like hours without seeming like a freak.

"Uhh... umm ...you...umm... I.." I tried to start up a conversation without seeming like a total douche. Making a mental note to kill myself when I realized that wasn't going to happen.

I swooned so hard that I surprised myself when he raised a single eyebrow and grinned wider. Man I wish I could do that cool one-eyebrow-ohh-I'm-too-cool-thing.

"Hi, I'm Jesse De Silva, my family's staying in this room. Can I help you with anything?" Thank god he said something -mmm that voice I didn't think I could manage speaking. Unless he understood gibberish, by the looks of him I highly doubt it.

"Uh no... I mean Yes... I mean I'm here for Josefina, I'm her-".

"Babysitter" He finished for me. It sounded worse when he said it.

"Yes" please god keep my head from exploding.

"My parents and her are sight seeing they should be back soon come in".

I nodded.

Don't freak. Don't freak. Hot guy inviting you into his hotel room no need to completely lose it.

Jesse stood in the doorway looking quizzically at me.

It took me a moment to realize I was just standing there. I regained my senses and headed inside the room. Wow. This must be the nicest room in the whole hotel. Not to shabby.

Jesse – did everything about him have to be perfect? I loved his name- indicated I should take a seat on the couch.

I sat and to my surprise he joined me in the chair facing me.

"So whats your name? Or should I just call you the babysitter?" the grin was back and his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"No, it's Suze".

He wrinkled his nose back in distaste "Suze short for ?"

"Susannah as in don't you cry-"

"For me" he finished for me again. "My father loves that song and I think Susannah suits you better".

I nodded. Silence. I knew I would have to be the one to fill it.

"So I'm guessing your not from around here..." lame I know.

"Your right, I'm from Spain. That explains the hot Latino thing.

"But you speak English really well". Okay were actually having a conversation, this is good. Gina would be proud.

"My family is always traveling back and forth, on business and so on".

"Lucky you I've never been out of the States and I doubt I'll be leaving anytime so... I'll probably be stuck here for the rest of my life" I sighed and pictured exotic Spain in my mind.

I snapped out of my fantasy at the sound of Jesse's chuckle. His head was tilted and he was looking at me with a strange expression.

"What?" I asked meekly.

"Nothing it's just ..." he trailed off and continued to look at me, his eyes shining brighter. I absentmindedly bit my lower lip. Then a sudden change came over Jesse's expression, his brows furrowed in and his lips parted slightly. His stare seemed to be fixated on my thigh. I waited for him to look up but he didn't.

So I glanced down to see what he found so fascinating. Well it definitely wasn't my horrible khaki pants that I was forced to wear, the kind with pleats – let me tell you; pleat is NOT my colour.

Oh god. He was so not staring at my pants. No. His gaze was drawn to the very shimmery object bulging from my pocket.

My very shimmery SILVER wallet.

The same wallet I had all but lost this very morning.

No this wasn't good.

I looked up and Jesse was looking at me dead on and I could almost see the wheels turning in his mind.

He cleared his throat, "That's a nice wallet Susannah".

All I have to say is !!!!!!!!!!!!

**DUN DUN DUN... so the real question now is has Jesse actually figured it out??? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER whoo**

**Btw it's my bday tomoz so YAYAYAY mini wave in celebration to me **

**XOXO Impulsively Impulsive Rose **


	3. Whats with all the winking?

**YEah YEah I know I know its been to long. BLEHHH but finally i'm finished school for the year and have a couple months of so i can update way more regulary. Just be glad im back... SIT BACK AND ENJOYYYYY people**

**DISCLAIMER: WARNING: THIS IS NOT MEG CABOT THIS STORY IS NOT THE MEDIATOR JESSE ISN't REAL-CRYYY- BUT IF HE WAS HE IS MINE SO BACK OFF... I OWN THIS STORY PLOT, ACCORDING TO THE LAW I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS BUT IT Doesn't STOP MY IMAGINATION GOING TO A BEACH LYING ON MY BACK HAVING JESSE RUBBING IN SUNTAN LOTION HMMMM YUMMY **

His eyebrows where furrowed-in a very adorable manner- and his gaze was piercing.

I struggled to contain a blush while acting innocent as if I didn't know exactly what he was thinking. I didn't know what expression was placed on my face but inwardly I did know my stomach was clenched in a tight fist.

I kept reminding myself over and over that I had nothing to be ashamed of.

Eventually it seemed to sink into my thick skull, composing myself I, gave Jesse a quizzical look.

"Whats wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?".

Jesse peered at me curiously for another moment then his features relaxed as a small secretive smile crept over his face.

"It's nothing Susannah, I just... you reminded me of someone," he said, eyes dancing in amusement "for a moment I thought you were someone else" he said it as if it was a secret that I was undoubtedly on the outside of.

I had come so close to him figuring it out, so dangerously close but in a split second he must have convinced himself to be imagining it. Or a least I hoped, did he in fact know but preferred to keep me from knowing that he knew. Oh god this is getting way to complex.

"Oh okay..." I trailed off.

An awkward silence followed and hung in the air for several minutes.

Nothing but pure silence.

Panic started to creep over me. What do I say now?

I opened my mouth to say the first thing that popped to mind-which in my case is never really a good thing.

Mercifully I was saved when the door audibly banged open. Jet black curls whipped past me and a small girl bounded herself upon Jesse, giggling.

"Jesseeeeeeeee" she squealed in delight. Jesse hugged her tightly and whispered something in her ear. Abruptly she turned to face me.

Out loud Jesse said "Josefina this is Susannah, shes your babysitter".

Mentally I cringed at the word _babysitter. _

"Hello Suuu...sann..n..."

"Susannah" Jesse prompted. In a stage whisper to me he said " Josefina has a little bit of trouble with pronunciation" and the he winked at me.

He actually winked. Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush and to my relief I didn't. Jesse plucked Josefina of his lap and stood up.

"Well I guess I should leave you lady's to it, see you around Susannah".

All I could do was mutter a feeble goodbye as he slipped out the door. Sighing I turned to his eagerly awaiting sister.

"So miss Josefina what shall we do today?"

" I wanna go swimming" she cried happily.

"Swimming it is".

*********

Thats how fifteen minutes later, decked out in the resorts regulation blue, unattractive one-piece I was teaching Josefina how to freestyle.

Which wouldn't have been so bad if not only an gorgeous, blond-hair-washboard-abs-stranger was watching me intently but a dark-haired-equally-buff-and-slightly -hotter-male-that-I-had-in-fact-already-met was as well. I tried to stay focused on my task, ignoring the intimidating stares.

Funnily enough, even though I had noticed both of them looking at me, they hadn't noticed each other looking at me.

Eventually as the gazes were getting to much to handle, Josefina decided she was getting to wrinkly and it was time to get out.

I handed her a towel and as I was busy wrapping one around my waist, I hadn't noticed anyone approach. But the looming shadow eventually tipped me off.

Was it Jesse? I wandered trying not to get my hopes up, or was it the blond stranger? Either way I guess I couldn't be to disappointed.

I turned around to be faced with blue eyes. Sea deep, piercing blue eyes.

"Hi I'm P..."

But he didn't get to finish as a thunderous voice called "PAUL SLATER!".

I looked over my shoulder to see Jesse storming over.

Man did he look mad.

"Paul, what the HELL are you doing here?". The guy called Paul had a taunting smirk on his face.

"Well _JESSE, _this is a _RESORT_ and I'm staying here with my _FAMILY_".

"Um.. so you guys know each other?" I interjected.

"Yes," said Jesse shortly "and were leaving NOW" he grasped my arm, gently and started to steer me away, with Josefina following.

"BYE SUSANNAH" Paul called and as I looked over my shoulder he winked at me.

Okay so whats with all the winking?

When we got to Jesse's suite and Josefina had run to her room I turned to face Jesse, eyebrows raised.  
"So are you going to tell me what the hell that was about?"

**EH EH EH .... TO BE CONTINUED **

**XOXO IMPULSIVE-ROSE :P :P :P **


	4. Lots of Touching

**Been a while but eh ... enjoy ... or don't**

**Disclaimer same as usual ... **

**Comments are Welcome  
**

Jesse shook his head in frustration and breathed in slow, calming breaths. Obviously there was a deeply rooted history that irritated Jesse when it was tugged on. BUT he did owe me a major explanation. You don't just drag me into a scene like that and expect me to just let it go. I mean, the big question is WHO THE HELL is Paul Slater and why is Jesse freaking out.

My frustration grew and he refused to meet my gaze, let alone answer my question. "Come on!", I breathed " That was not normal, in there, whats going on?" I demanded. He let out a sigh and raked his fingers through his silky, desirable hair and lifted his eyes. When they met mine I could sense that he was struggling to let his walls down and let me in.

"I'm sorry you had to see that", he finally managed, as he walked over to the nearest armchair and folded his body, still managing to appear tall and intimidating. I followed suit and he waited until I comfortably seated across from him before he continued.

"Paul and I go way back, I've known him most of my life", Jesse's expression grew dark " We were best friends actually, for ten years we were inseparable..." he trailed off lost in his memories.

Hesitantly I urged him on "And...?"

I snapped him back to attention "And...lets just put it this way, he was my best friend who betrayed me and you should be careful around him. In fact I suggest you don't associate yourself with him". Man was I taken back, seriously I just met the guy, who is he to tell me what to do? But then I do feel this strange pull towards Jesse, one I just can't explain.

"Okay..."

He smiled at me, in an almost relieved manner.

"I haven't know you very long Susannah but already you know so much about me" He leaned forward and placed his hand gently on my knee. He should not have been staring at me that way, I felt so exposed. I was melting the heat was so intense. Seriously that was the Que for someone to walk in and drown us in embarrassment. Yet no one came and the silence between us grew deeper and I unflinchingly returned his gaze. Until stupid old me couldn't handle the pressure and as if my legs were a separate entity, I stood up. His hand slipped from my leg and sat back.

"You don't have to explain the whole story if you don't want to but lets not have a repeat of that scene again, deal?"

Jesse to stood, slowly he drew himself up and towered over me.

"Deal" he held out his hand and I slipped my hand into his and instead of shaking it, he kissed it. Like they do in those old movies! I almost died, no other boy could get away with that but Jesse. There was just something different about him.

"Okay well Jesse, it has been an interesting day but I've got to go".

"Okay see you tomorrow, oh and by the way, I'll give you a call tonight".

Woah. What. Okay rewind freeze and play the tape again.

"What you don't have my phone number". He just smirked, walked me to the door and said,

"Oh dont I ? nice wallet by the way" and shut the door in my face. Oh shit haha. I guess he figured it out after all. Normally I would be intensely mortified right now but every being in my body was filled with self satisfaction.

I laughed out loud, shook my head and turned. Right into the path of danger. Red hot hell raising danger, by the name of Paul Slater. He looked down upon me with a condescending smile and a enigmatic glint in his eye.

"So your Jesse's new girl?"

Oh great Suze nice one. I have two options, walk away or stick around and see what happens. Jesses voice filled my head, "you should be careful around him", "he betrayed me".

Paul reached out and slowly caressed my arm with the back of this fingers. I swallowed hard. Fuck.

**xxx the end of this chap...dunno when the next coming... Im not writing super long chaps I have NO time for that stuff so there only gunna be about 600 - 1200 words **


	5. Wall Slamming

**guesssssssss whos back?**

**Disclaimer:same as previous chapters**

Paul Slater obviously had practice in seducing naive girls-not much different from myself- and knew he was good at it. That was made clear as he stroked my arm in a manner I could only assume he thought was 'enticing'. I don't use the worlds not much different lightly because if I was any other girl, I would most-likely swoon into his awaiting arms and let his cloak of mystery engulf us. But not this Susannah Simon. Jesse's words where smartening in my head and as Paul stepped in closer, a hard glint was enforced in my eyes and reacted in my curled fist. Oh boy this was so not going to happen. And Paul realised it too, as he snapped back into reality and absorbed my hostile demeanour. He stepped back again.

A slow creepy smirk developing on his face 'He got to you didn't he? The Golden boy, Jesse, the man who thinks he knows it all,got to you'.

I glared back, hard faced.

'He is forever casting me as the bad guy, but really I think he has more flare for it, he can't escape it...' Okay now someone's taking a train to crazyville, population: Paul Slater. He leered at me, unpleasantly, a wild look in his eyes.

'What are you talking about?' I demanded point blank.

'hmmm' he pondered 'I guess he hasn't let on as much as I thought'.

That's when the strangest thing of all occurred, as if a flip had been switched his outwardly manner changed, it cooled down a few degrees. He smiled at me, seemingly warmly and sighed. I almost felt sorry for him, my heart unclenched as I swear I caught a look of haunted defeat in his features.

'Okay, someone really has to start explaining things to me' I tried not to sound too demanding.

Again Paul sighed 'Its a long story, look what it comes down too is this, Jesse and I were best friends and he betrayed me, I just don't want you to get the wrong impression of me'.

My draw threatened to drop, was I experiencing De ju vu ? Seriously, What. The. Hell.

'I dunno...what ..what?' I stammered what do I say to that really. This has turned into one of the weirdest days ever.

Paul's eyes pierced at me through his floppy blonde hair, 'haha, don't worry about it Suze, no need to over think it' he winked at me...again and turned to leave.

'Wait', I called out before I could help myself, Paul looked back a grin plastered on his face, his eyes gleamed brighter than ever and a horrible icky chill poured through me. I was cold, and with a horribly loud woohsing sound I was trapped in darkness. Literally, all the lights had gone out but I could swear two dancing blue orbs teased me in the distance, I tried to follow...But... I ran into a wall alright. Smack, face first, you can stop laughing now please.

Aside from the glaring pain in my face, I was feeling extremely anxious. 'Paul' I called tentatively. 'PAUL!'.

Strange noses came at me from all directions, the whispering of voices echoing through the hotel, the creaking of the floorboards up above and the most distinct noise of all, heavy footsteps drawing near. 'Hello', I called out 'who is that?'

No answer. Shit this was turning into a freaking melodrama. I touched the walls on either side of me with my finger tips and hesitantly let them guide me. I was making steady progress when I heard breathing coming from behind me and I turned around instinctively. For the second time that night my face suffered server pain as I slammed into something rock hard. To my embarrassment I realised, as I felt for my self, that I had slammed into some poor, well built guys abs. Opps. Me and embarrassing myself in front of boys seemed to be the theme of the day. Sinewy hands gripped me firmly to make sure I was steady, 'are you alright?' he breathed in the darkness. Awww hell. Not again. Jesse, I had run into Jesse again. Literally this time.

'Yeah Jesse I'm fine'

'Susannah, good, I was looking for you, I didn't think you would make it out of the hotel in this blackout by yourself'. Come with me, we can wait this thing out together'.

Hmmm could I really complain?

'Alright,' I said gripping his arm 'lead the way'. I put complete faith in him to lead me in the darkness. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I realised something strange had happened here tonight, and I had a feeling Paul was behind it. Call it a hunch, if you will.

**cliffhangers ,mwhahahahaha xoxo**


End file.
